vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hero (Half-Minute Hero)
|-|Hero= |-|Geezer= Summary The Hero was once an ordinary traveler before he was suddenly tasked by the Time Goddess to stop the various Evil Overlords from using the Spell of Destruction to destroy the world. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Likely 2-C, higher via Time Goddess' Ruby | Unknown Name: Hero Origin: Half-Minute Hero Gender: Male Age: Around early 20s (Hero 30) Over 900 years old (Second Coming) Classification: The Hero of All Time, True Hero, Ancestor of Heroes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman Death Manipulation (Can instantly kill insects, beasts, demons, and dragons in one hit with specific weapons), Time Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping, Can harm intangible beings | All previous abilities to a much greater extent | All previous abilities to an even greater extent, Immortality (Type 1), Conceptual Manipulation (Destroyed the concept of fate itself), Acausality (Became unbound from fate after destroying it) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought Overlord Hol who was going to destroy the entire surface of the planet with his own power) | Likely Low Multiverse level (Fought the Ultimate Evil Lord who merged at least 4 separate timelines before she fused with Noire), higher via Time Goddess' Ruby (Defeated the Ultimate Evil Lord after fusing with Noire; she became significantly more powerful but how much so is unknown) | Unknown (Killed Fate Itself and defeated the Time Goddess who has the power to destroy Time and Space, Past and Future, The Dark World, The Heavens, and everyone in them) Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Can run across entire islands and continents in a few seconds though how big they are is nearly impossible to calculate) with at least Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Blitzed Evilo who repeatedly used consecutive cloud-to-ground lightning bolts) | Unknown (Faster than the Ultimate Evil Lord) | Unknown (Faster than Fate Itself and the Time Goddess who has complete control over time itself) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can equip a big and heavy hammer, shield, armor made completely out of gold) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Likely Low Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Traded blows with Overlord Hol) | Likely Low Multiverse level (Tanked hits from the Ultimate Evil Lord until she fused with Noire in which she then proceeds to stomp Hero), higher via Time Goddess' Ruby (Tanked hits from post fused Ultimate Evil Lord) | Unknown (Traded blows from Fate Itself and the Time Goddess) Stamina: Quite high (Can simultaneously fight hordes of enemies, run across entire continents, complete quests, rescue people, defeat the Evil Lord, and Save the world in less than 30 seconds without stopping) Range: Extended melee range with weapons; likely several meters with Immovable Bright Divine Sword Standard Equipment: List of items and equipment. Typically wears the Brave Armor Set. Possesses a Porta-Statue which has a one-time use of rewinding time by 30 seconds for free. Intelligence: Very high; can solve several complex puzzles in nearly an instant, and when his son was sent a few hundred years into the future he somehow predicted that he would wound up in some obscure cave in a random part of the world once he became an adult, thus Hero froze himself in time within that cave and waited until his son would show up. Weaknesses: Dependent on the Time Goddess' power to control time, loses all money and level resets upon clearing a mission, bad decision maker at times | Does not possess Time Goddess' power to control time | Same as Hero 30 but to a lesser degree. No longer loses all money or levels upon clearing a mission. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fast Grinding:' After making a contract with the Time Goddess, Hero gained the uncanny ability to gain experience points from fallen enemies at an alarming rate, drastically increasing his attack and durability for each time he levels up. However, if the enemy is too weak he won't gain much if any experience points. (ex: Able to go from Building to Town Level simply by defeating a dozen enemies in a couple of seconds). *'YOU>EVIL:' An indication that tells Hero if he is stronger than his adversary. *'Goddess Statue:' By paying 100 gold (plus an additional 100 gold per use) and praying to a Goddess Statue, Hero can reset time by 30 seconds. If Hero does not have enough funds he could instead give up all of his armor and weapons in a last ditch effort to complete the quest. It can be used to teleport to other Time Goddess' Statues he found in the world. Also can be used to go back in time to a previous mission to unlock routes, items, allies or anything Hero might've missed. Cannot be used without a Goddess Statue (obviously) *'Immovable Bright Divine Sword:' An energy of pure light appears instantly in front of the opponent dealing massive damage. *'Luck:' Though not exactly a technique, every single time the world or someone is in some kind of danger, there is always someone or something that will conveniently help him out. (Whether it be a new ally, some information, or a powerful weapon) Key: Hero 30 | Hero 300 | Second Coming Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Half-Minute Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier